Je suis désolé
by Helduath
Summary: Parfois Unsterbliicher va un peu trop loin avec ses blagues et énerve son ami Newtiteuf. Unstiteuf [Unsterbliicher x Newtiteuf] Yaoi ! Bonne lecture


**Je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction Unstiteuf :) Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- C'était Newtiteuf et Unsterbliicher, oh yeaaaaaah ! Bye Bye.

Il coupa la vidéo, un sourire aux lèvres, plutôt satisfait de son épisode, qui était encore une fois ponctué de beaucoup de fou rire. Il était tard, la nuit au dehors était tombée depuis très longtemps mais il était loin d'être fatigué. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas, il était déjà impatient de passer le reste de la nuit à discuter avec son ami, comme après chaque tournage depuis le début de leur série, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux tombe d'épuisement et s'endorme. C'était devenu leur rendez vous hebdomadaire, attendu secrètement toute la semaine avec fébrilité.

Après leur rencontre fortuite lors d'une soirée de la gaming room, quelques mois auparavant, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et quelque chose de fort était né entre eux. Malgré leurs nombreuses différences, ils avaient vite découvert qu'ils étaient faits pour s'entendre, sans doute à cause de cet humour un peu lourd dont ils abusaient tous les deux.

S'il avait du comparer cette amitié à une autre, Sébastien l'aurait sans doute rapproché de celle qu'il partageait à ses débuts avec Kigyar, tant ils se comprenaient bien. Ça paraissait bête vu le peu de temps passé ensemble mais il s'était déjà très attaché à l'autre homme, peut être même trop.

\- Franchement tu saoules Unster !

Cette simple phrase le ramena brusquement à la réalité. Pourquoi était-il en colère ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

\- Qu'est-ce … ? commença-t-il, troublé par la situation.

\- Tu en as pas marre d'étaler ma sexualité comme ça ?! Ça ne regarde pas les viewers !

Pourquoi cela l'énervait-il autant ? Il avait toujours bien pris ses blagues sur son homosexualité auparavant… Qu'est ce qui était différent ? Était-il allé trop loin cette fois ci ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression pourtant…

\- J'en ai ma claque que tous les commentaires de mes vidéos parlent de ça ! C'est privé !

\- Je croyais que tu assumais… tenta-t-il maladroitement, mettant son interlocuteur encore plus sur les nerfs.

\- J'assume être gay ! Mais y'a une différence entre l'assumer et ce qu'on le répète tout le temps ! Une fois que c'est dit c'est dit merde ! Tes vannes la dessus tu les gardes pour nos discussions hors caméra !

\- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il, je pensais pas…

\- Ouais c'est ça.

Et l'appel coupa brutalement. Unsterbliicher resta un moment choqué puis se leva lentement, ôta le casque de ses oreilles et le posa sur son bureau avant de se laisser tomber tristement sur le lit. Julien avait l'air de vraiment lui en vouloir, sans qu'il ait vraiment eu pour autant l'impression d'être irrespectueux…

Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser. Il voulait juste l'aider dans un sens… briser les tabous… C'était en parlant des choses qu'elles étaient acceptées. Il ne fallait surtout pas les cacher, mais plutôt les démystifier, enlever cette peur latente qui les entouraient… Et… Et il admirait beaucoup NT d'assumer son orientation, tout comme il avait beaucoup admiré Richie pour les mêmes raisons.

Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé aux conséquences, ou à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à propos de tout ça. Avait-il vu cela comme de la moquerie ? Du rejet ? De la supériorité ? Du mépris ? Que pensait-il ?

Il aurait dû prendre en compte les sentiments de son ami au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réfléchi trente secondes ? Ou juste demandé l'avis de l'autre homme ?

Il serra doucement son oreiller contre son torse, fermant les yeux très fort. Habituellement il n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre, mais là, il se sentait réellement coupable…

Lui d'ordinaire si confiant et fier tentait vainement de se remettre en question, de comprendre ses véritables motivations, mais mise à part une migraine, rien ne venait. Il finit par tirer la couverture sur son corps fin et attendre désespérément le sommeil, seul.

Lorsqu'il entrouvrit les yeux, il était midi passé et il faisait chaud. Il soupira et se redressa, attrapant son portable. Aucun sms, aucun message skype, rien sauf des centaines de notifications twitter et facebook qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de regarder.

Il se leva, une boule au ventre, et alla se doucher, réfléchissant à une manière de régler les choses, de se faire pardonner. Un fois habillé et de nouveau affalé dans son lit, il reprit son téléphone et appela Newtiteuf. Une sonnerie, deux puis l'appel coupa. Il lui avait raccroché au nez…

Il retenta à nouveau, même réponse. Pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas s'expliquer ?! La seule façon de pouvoir dialoguer avec lui dans ces conditions semblait être en face, ce serait plus simple mais en même temps beaucoup plus difficile…

Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit du petit appartement parisien, marchant rapidement jusqu'à l'arrêt de tram le plus proche, étouffé par la chaleur ambiante. Après une correspondance, et bien trente-cinq minutes serré dans les transports en commun qu'il détestait de plus en plus, il était devant chez NT, à Montreuil, jouant distraitement avec la fermeture de son sac, stressé.

Il se surprit à taper machinalement le code de l'immeuble, étant sans doute venu beaucoup trop souvent, et avança dans le couloir rapidement. L'air était pesant et humide, presque aussi chaud qu'a l'extérieur, et la peinture des murs se décollait par endroit mais à part ca, tout était relativement propre. Une fois devant la porte couleur bois, il sonna et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle s'ouvrait sur son ami, les cheveux en bataille, en bermuda et t-shirt léger. Il se stoppa dans son élan, surpris. Il semblait vraiment fatigué.

\- Unster qu'est ce que tu fais la ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser

A ces quelques mots juste murmurés, son humeur retomba et il s'écarta doucement, le laissant rentrer. Il fit quelques pas avant d'aller s'affaler dans le canapé clair, vite rejoint par son ami. Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Aucun ne voulait commencer la discussion qui pourtant était de mise. Puis finalement Newtiteuf se lança, hésitant.

\- Je suis désolé pour cette nuit… j'ai… over réagit… j'aurais pas dû…

\- Non je comprends… j'aurais dû réfléchir au lieu de juste vouloir faire de l'humour sur tout...

\- C'est juste que certains jours… c'est difficile à assumer…

Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, en signe d'excuse et Sébastien emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait pris gout à cette proximité même si jamais il n'oserait l'avouer. Dès qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils finissaient toujours par se toucher, se câliner, et c'était très loin de leur déplaire au fond. D'une manière étrange c'était plus tendre qu'avec les quelques filles qu'il avait fréquenté, plus timide, plus doux aussi. Peut être parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment été amoureux d'une femme, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'intimité lorsqu'on aimait réellement une personne… non pas qu'il était amoureux de Julien attention, juste qu'il se sentait bien près de lui… Ou même dans ses bras… le visage enfouit dans son cou, les mains posées timidement sur son torse maigre, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il faisait ni pourquoi ses joues étaient aussi rouges.

Ce n'était pas normal d'agir comme ça avec un ami, il en était certain, et pourtant… pourquoi était-ce si agréable alors ? Pourquoi une douce chaleur flottait-elle dans son estomac lorsque les doigts de l'autre homme effleuraient son dos à travers le tissu fin de son haut ? Pourquoi frissonnait-il ? Pourquoi son cœur accélérait-il ?

Il releva doucement la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent, se captant instantanément. Ils étaient incapables de détourner les yeux, charmés mutuellement, envoutés par la profondeur de leur échange muet. Le temps semblait suspendu, et seules leurs respirations de plus en plus superficielles venaient briser le silence électrique.

Il était beau… vraiment… il n'y avait jamais fait attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais à présent que leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres… Il posa sa main sur sa joue, toujours incertain de ses actes, uniquement guidé par cette attirance soudaine et insoupçonnée. Enfin… pas si insoupçonnée que ca…

En y repensant il avait toujours eu quelque chose chez lui qui l'obsédait, outre leur entente presque fusionnelle, quelque chose qui faisait que leurs moments ensemble étaient si particuliers, si uniques, si intimes… Sans doute que cette amitié n'en était pas vraiment une, que tout ça cachait en vérité des sentiments plus profonds, peut être même au delà du simple désir qui les dévorait…

Peut être que… La bouche de Julien frôla la sienne et ses yeux se fermèrent à la douce sensation. Cela n'aurait pas dû être si bon et pourtant ça l'était, sentir sa barbe naissante caresser sa peau, sa langue jouer sensuellement avec la sienne, ses dents mordiller légèrement sa lèvre, lui arrachant par moment des gémissements étouffés…

Jamais un baiser ne l'avait autant retourné, jamais être embrassé de la sorte n'avait envoyé autant de frissons de plaisir jusque dans ses reins, jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un homme provoquerait cela en lui et ce fut à regret qu'ils se séparèrent, haletant, le souffle court. Puis, doucement, Newtiteuf se penchant et murmura à son oreille :

\- Je suis vraiment désolé…

Cette phrase lui fit l'effet d'une gifle et il se recula vivement. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Le transporter aussi loin et lui dire qu'il regrettait après ?! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui donner tout cela et de lui reprendre aussi vite ! C'était tellement cruel… pourquoi faire ça ?

Il sentait presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux, tout un tas d'émotions envahissaient son esprit sans qu'il n'arrive à les comprendre ou les organiser. Puis à nouveau les lèvres de son ami étaient sur les siennes, pour quelques secondes seulement, le calmant instantanément.

\- Pas ça… je suis désolé pour hier soir…

Et il l'embrassait encore une fois, l'emmenant ailleurs, loin de leur dispute, loin de la ville, loin du bruit, là où juste leurs baisers étaient importants… là où ils n'auraient pas honte de leurs sentiments.

* * *

 **Mon dieu si vous saviez le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour arriver à un résultat potable... Je crois que j'ai bien repris le début 5 fois avant qu'il soit un minimum satisfaisant. Bon clairement ce n'est pas ma meilleure fiction mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu quand même, parce que ce que voulais vraiment traité ce sujet la de fic. J'ai déjà une idée en tete pour la suivant qui arrivera bientôt je pense. Et sans doute avec du lemon.**

 **Helduath**


End file.
